A parent's friend
by Rboooks
Summary: Kushina had loyal teammates who were told her son died the night of the kyuubi attack.When they find out he wasn't they help smugger Naruto out to his Godparents. Naruto grows up with Jiraiya as a dad and Tsunade as a mom then he comes back to the Leaf to spend time with his birth mother's friends. The village is in for a nightmare of a Ramen charming boy! Kushina would be proud.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is one of those "who else knew Naruto's parents? Why didn't they do anything about the pain he was in?" fics and just thought "who were Kushina's teammates!?" So I came up with this even if they weren't her real teammates and had to write it down.**

**Hope you like! Please tell me if you like for me to continue it!**

KEY

"I like ramen! Yes I do! I like ramen, how about you?!" = talking

_Those idiots can't even fix a broken bone with their chakra? Mom was right, this place needs better medic education = thinking_

**"If you would be so kind as to let me out, I have a date" = Kurama talking**

**_So many annoying fangirls…must…resist….killing ….ah screw it, KILL THEM WITH FIRE! = Kurama thinking._**

*******X. CHAPTER 1********X.

A three year old wandered the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village late at night. This would usually be frown upon as someone would most likely be reported to Child services seeing as they obviously weren't doing a good job caring for a child however _this_ child was the most hated reminder of what they had lost three years before on the toddler's birthday. No one would care if the child was out late or dead, most would probably celebrate if it was the later.

The toddler is male with wide blue eyes that were a shade one could only spot when the sun hit the ocean just right, making the sea sparkle a dazzling blue that taunted the sky with its coloring. Sun kissed blond hair bounced with each step the toddler took.

A bright smile pulling at the eager young boy's face as he went on his adventure escaping his so-called supervisors, that were in a frenzy searching everywhere for the boy on the other side of the village fearing what would happen to them if the boy was not found soon. They were ANBU but even they feared what could happen to them if the leader of the village, the Third Hokage, caught wind of their carelessness.

His small scars that are three even lines on each cheek resembled whiskers gave him a feral look that many of the villagers took as his true from trying to hide in the shape of a child but not completely hiding the monster within.

For this boy is the container of a demon known as the nine tail fox, Kyuubi, that had attacked and killed thousands on the night he was born. The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, had chosen him, Naruto Uzumaki, to seal the demon away into at the cost of the young leader's life, saving the village but not being able to bring back the dead that had fallen at the fox's hand.

Most villagers couldn't tell the difference between the cell and prisoner since their hated and fear blinded them from seeing a child who had never asked to have his life ruin after the three minutes of being into this world. All they saw was the monster who had taken from them loved ones and had the guts to have the same coloring of the hero who defeated the monster three years before.

They could only think and see the youngling Naruto as the demon he held back from killing them all. In doing so all glared coldly, called him names, full out spat at him and even some went as far as trying to end the boy's life. If it wasn't for the protection that Hokage had on him, Naruto would not have made it past his first week of life. Seeing as there were two hundred and twelve attempts on the boy's life before he was even a week old, in fact those were done in Naruto's first two days.

Trying to give the boy a normal life the Hokage passed a law which forbidden people from ever mentioning the truth of the nine tails to the younger generation, if the law was broken the penalty was death. That didn't stop most villagers from yelling for the head of the boy however.

Naruto wasn't safe in his own villages to the point that he needed ANBU guards even though Minato, the very hero who saved them, had been the one to make the greatest sacrifice that a father could make by turning his own child into a cell.

Leaving the Third to ponder on the safety of the boy if the other villages were to ever find out about Naruto's parents coming to the conclusion, that they would not haste to kill the blond child in order to get revenge on the now dead hokage; Hey revenge was revenge even if the one they got revenge on couldn't feel the pain from six feet under.

Deciding it was too late to stop the world from learning Naruto's jinchuriki statues the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, told the world that Kushina Uzumaki's and Minato Namikaze's son had died that night.

The boy's god parents, Jiraiya and Tsunade, had been devastated by the news, to the point they left without making contact other then Jiraiya's spy network reporting in. Hiruzen felt bad about lying to them especially when his male student broke down crying after being delivered the news of his "dead" godson but it was for Naruto protection and he knew he's made the right choice.

Or at least he hopes he did.

But even with all that went around him Naruto is still three and to the three year old, who had never been allowed to go outside during the night even with ANBU guards, this was the greatest adventure of the life time. He's eyes took in the desorbed streets giggling as he walked.

Naruto's chubby feet took him down the street stopping every so often to pick an object off the ground. Turing the rock that he managed to get pick up on Naruto used both of his hands to hold it out in front of him, looking around for someone to hold his new treasure.

The masked men and woman would always hold his treasures after all, but they were always hiding so Naruto had to find them first.

Spotting a wall with a big sign on it Naruto made his way over. The blond three year used his small little hand to hit on the wall yelling out "op'n! Op'n!" hitting repeatedly with his open palm, when no came to open the gate door of the new area that he had wandered into Naruto pouted but moved on.

Walking around the perimeter of the wall that had the same sign of the gate, his ears picked up the sound of water dripping, to a child that love splashing in water it was just begged Naruto to followed the dripping to a sewer hole that was big enough for him to squish into. The hole happen to be the compound's way of getting out most of unwanted junk that they digested which was always covered had been ripped open.

Looking into the hole, Naruto dropped his rock that slipped out his hands.

The blue eyes watched his precious treasure disappear into the darkness. Turning his head to the left Naruto eyes watered and his lower lip quivered letting out a cry. Until he heard someone curse as the rock landed on a man's head down below. "Who the hell throw that!?"

Naruto is a smart boy, years of learning a game called "hide" where the masked men and woman who took care of him told young Naruto that if he ever heard someone curse they were bad people. Bad people were the ones he had to hide from in the game of ninja that Weasel had taught him how to play.

The point of the game was to hide when the "bad ninja" played by Weasel would count then look for him, from his hiding place Naruto was suppose to stay hidden until the ANBU gave up or throw one of his teddy bears at the teen to "defeat" the ninja and complete the mission.

Connecting them in his head over the years when drunken villagers had tried to hurt him after the whiskered boy wandered away from his guards and that he the fact that he always hid afterwards Naruto came to the conclusion of everyone was playing a game with him. That every bad person was just trying to catch him to win the game and take him to jail, which was a fort of pillows in his nursery. .

But Naruto was fast and had learn how to hide in places that even the ANBU had a hard time trying to find him.

So with a happy smile that someone wanted to play Naruto quickly spotted a hiding place by the wall right under the sign in a hole. Running as fast as he could with his toddlers legs the blond boy was out of sight when an anger ninja covered in complete black jumped up from where his rock disappeared from.

Naruto watched as the ninja's eyes moved around looking for the one who had thrown a rock at his head but the man had not seen him. Quickly looking around for one of his teddy bears, Naruto realized that he had none but not letting that stop him the boy just picked up another larger rock, getting ready to throw when the other player's back was turn.

When the ninja discarded the fact that someone had thrown the rock and the thing had probably just fallen since it was a fairly large hole, he was about to make a jump away from the compound with the kidnapped daughter of the clan head when he felt a shape pain in the back of his neck. As the world started turning back the man knew he had been caught and he had failed his village.

Unable to do anything as he lost concourse he just hoped that the rumors of how cruel the tree huggers could be when they were pissed or when it came to torturing were lies.

The body of the cloud ninja hit the ground, and his kidnapped girl fell with him. Letting out a cry of victory Naruto made his was over the man knowing he was just pretending as Weasel would do the same whenever the teen got hit, but this "bad ninja" didn't clutch his chest dramatically and cry that Naruto "got him. And to tell his mother he loved her" before falling to the ground with a "bla" sound waiting for Naruto to get close.

The boy had learned not to get close to Weasel when he fell because then he would get caught by the tickle monster though, so with a wary eye he stayed away laughing and yelling out at the top of his lungs "YES! I D'D IT! I WIN!"

Unknown to the child the compound that ninja just came out of was the Hyuga's and he had stopped a kidnapping attempt on the heiress, Hinata Hyuga who was the same age as him in the process of winning his game. He had stopped something which could had ended very badly for the girl's family was unaware of the fact that the man had disappeared with the heiress, they were all searching for the girl inside believing she was hiding from bed time again.

Frowning when the man didn't get up Naruto made his way over yelling in the knock out man's ear "I WIN! Y'U LOS'!"

Of course the man did not answer leading to Naruto stomping his foot at being ignored. The "nice" man who played with him was probable tired like most of his ANBU guards would get when they were ordered to play with Naruto, since the whisker boy had alawys had energy to spar. Making it a hard job staying awake with the boy, the ANBU would usually just drop from exhaustion and sleep in the middle of a game not moving till hours later, when they woke.

Ironically this was the reason Naruto had wandered out this night since the four ANBUs who were watching him could not take going any further without some sleep.

With a pout the blond toddler turned to the girl who was on the ground beside the man. Tilting his head at her he wondered if she was playing with them too.

Then he thought of the time Weasel needed to sleep too so the teen had told him that even if he had managed to hit him Naruto still needed to find the " treasure" that the ANBU had hidden in the nursery to win their game.

It had been the blessed four days that the boy left the ANBU alone instead of begging them to play as the boy was busy trying to find the object that Weasel had described even if there was no flying blue potato that granted wishes if you could sing a song about orange that rhymed the boy looked.

The girl must be this man's hidden treasure! It made sense in the boy's head since ninjas saved princess all the time, so the girl was probably the princess!

Go over to her he happily shacked the dark hair girl saying "Up! Up! I Win!"

When she didn't wake up Naruto pouted but thought of taking her back to base, and since base was always where the bad ninja came from Naruto tried to pick her up, but In the end ended up just dragging her across the floor towards the hole when Hiashi Hyuga jumped over the wall after hearing Naruto's yells of winning.

When he saw the cloud ninja knocked out on the ground, his daughter being dragged by a blond boy who seemed about his daughters aged and the boy put Hinata protectively behind him after spotting him, Hiashi knew from what he saw the clan head of the Hyuga clan could pieces together what had happen.

The Cloud Village had lied about the peace treaty, while in truth they were just trying to steal one of the village's best bloodlines from the Hyuga but this child here had managed to stop their little plan. Judging by the rise and fall of the ninja the boy made sure to not kill the bastard too as a bonus.

Moving forward Hiashi said "good job boy, now please give me my daughter"

He was surprised when the child throw a well place rock at his chest, if wasn't for the fact that he saw the rock being thrown he wasn't sure if he would be able to dodge the large thing with the speed it was going. "NO! I FUD! I WIN!"

That had been when the clan head realized that the boy is the _demon_ _brat. _

His baby had been caught by the _demon brat. _Who knew what that thing could do to Hinata.

Quickly trying to get behind the monster with a teleportation justu he had not expected the blond child to turn and punched him in his family jewels. Eyes wide Hiashi fell to his knees gasping for air because it hurt that much just to be meeting the fist of the boy in his face. Naruto hit like his hands were made of steel.

Nose bleeding from the hit, Hiashi tried to grab the whiskered boy but it bite his hand then used it's free hands to yank as mush hair as it could. Growling at him the blond thing yelled "No Bath!"

Then the demon started poking his eyes out, punching, kicking, biting and picking anything it could lift to beat him to the ground with. Not once did Hiashi get a chance to doge or hit back, because the demon didn't give him the opening. The thing was even crawling all over him never staying in one place longer than a few seconds just long enough to cause pain.

A small part of him remembered a certain red head that had fought the same way. Like this was a bar battle royal.

Naruto kept hitting the Meany head that came to get him for his bath. All of the ANBU would only use the invisible thingy when they were going to pick him up for his bath. Learning how to react when that tingling sensation happen to bottom of his neck Naruto merely followed his instincts to turn and punch.

It just so happen to be between the legs of the man. The place that Weasel had told him never to hit again, after Naruto's favorite ANBU finished crying on the ground when Naruto managed to land a blow after being told by Weasel it was bath time.

Naruto didn't like bath time.

Just like Weasel, the man with the long hair made a pop sound when Naruto's chubby fist made contact. He's eyes got wide just like all the other men Naruto hit but for some reason the ladies never did.

Realizing if help didn't arrive soon Hiashi would probably never see the light again he made a mental sign calling out to his brother in blind hope to be save from this little monster. Praying to any being up there to save him before he lost all feeling of his body as the demon didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

Ripping out some hair Naruto hissed in the hyuga's ear before crawling down to his leg biting as the boy went Hiashi yelled out "get it off! Get it off! For the love of all that is holly GET IT OFF!"

Just as Naruto was getting bored of hitting the man, someone pulled him up from the back of his clothes. Turning his head up Naruto saw a man who looked just like the Meany head. The man looked at him with lavender pupil less eyes filled with laughter and amusement. "Hi there little boy. What are you doing to my brother?"

Happy that the man didn't say the word bath Naruto giggled at him saying cutely "I win"

Hizashi Hyuga laughed "yes you did. I mean look how you left two grown well train ninjas!"

He was referring to the out for the count Cloud ninja and his brother who was shakily rocking himself back and forth just like his twin did whenever Kushina would come over to the compound. The girl had beaten his brother to the ground- and every time she saw him for that matter- because she had seen him used the curse seal on her teammate pissing Kushina off to the point she had thrown his brother beating him till Hiashi peed himself.

Being the first time someone had ever been stood up for him when his seal had been activated and the first time he ever found a girl beautiful.

Thinking about his dead teammate made the light in Hizashi's eyes dim just a little.

However at Naruto's happy laugh as Hizashi placed him against his hip the marked Hyuga thought of how his brother had been rolling on the ground screaming like a little girl trying to get the three year old off, Hizashi couldn't help the laughter which bubbled in his throat to escape. Kushina would have never have let Hiashi forget the scene he just saw.

He was truly impressed with the child to the point that he started looking for some sweets that he kept on his person at all times for his own son. You never knew when your child does something so brilliant you just have to give them a reward. Just like this boy needed to get his reward for scaring the crap out of the fearless clan head.

However he carried only two or three soft candies as he's son was now four and can handle hard candy without chocking.

Searching for a candy that wasn't hard Hizashi said. "You know little guy you remind me of my genin teammate Kushina. In fact you sorta look like her I could say you _were_ her's. Did you know that I would have been your dad if my marriage wasn't decided at my birth and that she if wasn't so in love with…with.."

Looking into the boy's blue eyes Hizashi was suddenly back in time looking into the same eyes which seemed so smug at the fact that his red head teammate was giving all of her attention to him.

The same eyes of Minato Namikaze.

Minato who had the same hair as this boy….Minato who had token great pleasure of rubbing in his face about his first date with Kushina….Minato who had been waiting at the end of the alter for his bride which had been Kushina… Minato who had been reading parenting books before his death.

Could this boy be…?

No it wasn't possible after all the Third told him and his other genin teammate Tsume Inuzuka, of Kishina's son passing, the Hokage would not lie to them. They had a right to know if the boy was still alive.

Hell they didn't even know what name his teammate picked since they were both away on a mission when she had sent them a message through messaging birds about finally picking a name for her unborn son. Telling them to hurry up and get back home since she wouldn't tell them unless it was face to face.

She never got the chance. When they had finally gotten back they were told that Kushina had been move to a safe place to give birth for the fear of what could happen if things got complicated. Tsume and he both knew about her housing the nine tails, which was one of the reasons they weren't like the rest who blamed the small child of being the real demon. Kushina hadn't been evil so whatever poor child had been picked to become the next landlord of the Kyuubi's house couldn't be either.

He had never seen said child though since the Third kept the boy as hidden as he could because it was too dangerous for the boy out in public.

Discarding his thought about his teammate and that bastard Minato from his head he asked Naruto if he would like some candy when he finally found a soft one. What the boy said next left him breathless in shock.

"yeah Dattebayo!" Naruto cried as he took the candy the nice man held out.

Staring wide eyed at the child Hizashi turn to look at his brother who had a horror expression on his face as if trying to deny what he just heard. Good he wasn't the only one who heard the Dattebayo then.

There was only one person who said that…the boy's face figures…the boy's fight way…and the boy's coloring. Had he been lied to? Had Kushina's and Minato's boy survive?

From the ever growing terror on his brother's face he knew that the answers to both of those questions are yes. He _had_ been lied to and Kushina's boy_ had_ survived.

"Um little guy do you want another candy?" He asked hoping to find a full out answer to be sure.

"yah!" the bond kid said eyeing the other piece of candy in Hizashi's hand as it moved side to side.

"okay but you have to answer a question first. What is your name?" the cursed man asked holding his breath as his heart speed up to the point he had to strain to hear the whiskered boy's answer.

Naruto eyes sparked because he knew that answer to that question since Weasel had taught him how to introduce himself. He was going to get more candy!

"Naruto Uzumaki!" He proudly proclaims taking the candy with glee.

As Naruto ate he missed the look of shock on both Hyugas until Hiashi let out a sound of pure horror before practically crying "OH DEAR GOD! SHE _BREED!"_

He had to tell Tsume right away about him finding Kushina's boy and how now that he could see the whiskered marks figured out _which_ child had been chosen to be the village's blaming kid for all that had happen that night.

_When Tsume finds out about this heads are going to roll. _ He thought as he patted Naruto's head. _I'M GOING TO KILL THAT LYING OLD MAN!_

The truth was out now and no matter what the village will never hurt this child again because Hizashi wouldn't let them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I hope you all liked my last chapter! I really happy with how my story is going in my head!**

**TO LET YOU ALL KNOW ABOUT A POLL ON MY PROFILE! IT IS ABOUT SOME IDEAS THAT BEEN FLYING IN MY HEAD BUT I CAN'T DECIDE WHICH TO DO FIRST. PLEASE VOTE ON A STORY THAT YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO WRITE ****J**

**Anyway on with the show! Here is chapter 2**

Key

"Hi! Do you like ramen?" = talking

_Red! No! SHE'S BACK! AGHHHHHHHH!_ = thinking

"**Okay I don't know who you are but I like that ass."** = Kurama talking

**_She slapped me!? I said she had a nice ass! It was a complement_**! = Kurama thinking.

Chapter 2

Hiashi walked beside his brother trembling the whole time, though it wasn't because of the cold .

The twins were on their way to the Inuzuka clan compound after finishing giving their report to the Hokage of what had happen at their own compound. The Cloud ninja was being held in one of the cells of ANBU prison and right at the moment a letter on a message bird is currently flying to the very village that tried to trick one of the strongest villages _and _ tried to kidnap a heiress of noble clan in said village. The Cloud was in deep and if they didn't play their cards right then that village was going down, all in the favor of the Leaf.

Hiruzen had been completely pleased at their job of capturing a enemy without killing the man, who knows what could have happen if the Hyuga twins hadn't taken the right precautions?

By this time tomorrow the whole village would know of the kidnapping attempt and how- as far as they knew – the clan head stopping the ninja from getting away.

Even though Hiashi wanted to tell the Hokage that it had been the blond _thing_- which was currently sleeping on Hizashi's shoulder- that had been the one to stop the man, his brother had kept him in silence with the threat of releasing Naruto upon him.

After a glance of the boy's mother in him, Hiashi didn't want to see how similar Kushina and _ her offspring_ are.

Flinching because he could _swear_ there had been a flash of _red _ in the ally they just walked by, the long hair man hugged himself tighter. Glancing this way and that his lavender eyes flashed back to a time when if he _ever _walked out at night the red head demon would somehow find him.

No matter where he went _she _always found him than she would do horrible, unspeakable things to him which sometimes left him wondering if he would _ever_ be a father. Almost crying again the clan head proactively covered he's manhood , eyes darting fearfully this way and that.

The only time he was safe from her beatings had been when he could convinced his twin to walk with him as Kushina would not attack if she saw her teammate.

Hiashi moved closer to Hizashi chanting quietly " Kushina is not here. She is not in the closet. Not under my bed. Not following me to let out some steam. **_SHE CAN NOT HURT ME!" _**

This chant had been created over the years of knowing his boogie-man-come-to-life with the name Kushina Uzumaki .

Hiashi would not lie if he said that when he had first meet her, in the Hyuga's mind she was weak, fat and had the most ridiculous hair color he had ever seen. Though from the side glances his twin brother would throw her every now and then, the clan head- well at the time clan heir- knew that the branch member had taken an interest in Tomato. A romantic interest.

Their clan's teaching of being better than his brother for being born into the main branch lead him to believe he could win Kushina's heart before his brother as a game. After all his clan have always done the same when it came to the treatment of the branch.

He was wrong and Hiashi **_rued_** the day that thought ever popped into his head.

For some reason as a naïve twelve year old that he had been, Hiashi had started to flirt with her in front of Hizashi certain the ugly Tomato would fall head over hills for any guy who was willing to talk to her in such a way by a clan heir no less.

Hizashi had know what he was doing, the frown and quite jealousy told him that much, and the other member - Dog Breath -of his brother's genin team who had come to meet the family as well, knew what he was doing, if the knowing grin she sent them was anything to go by. However the only one who didn't seem to know that he was flirting had been Kushina.

She believed him being friendly to the members of his brother's team and just that; Being friendly not flirting.

Hiashi should have left it at that! He should have walked away and years of fear, traumatize, full out questing if he should just stay in bed forever would have been avoided!

Instead he had decided that a show strength was in order to demonstrate how important and powerful he was, the clan heir invited- though more like forced – Hizashi to a spar in front of the two girls.

Tsume had cheered for him because he was the best of the two everyone knew that, but Kushina cheered for both of them as she thought them as friends.

Hizashi remembered his brother's eyes going wide and a small blush form on his face as Kushina yelled "Come on Hizashi! Show everyone what the genin of team Tsunade can do!"

However she stopped cheering for Hiashi when the main member started to merciless beat his brother purple, going as far as making Hizashi throw up blood when he managed to hit some chakra points. Being part of the branch, Hiashi knew his brother was not taught how to defend himself against advance attacks, and the clan's fighting style were by far advance.

After falling to his knees throwing up blood twice Hizashi had been unable to continue, though Hiashi hadn't finished his fun and had gone at him ready to turn his brother into a puddle, when Kushina had yelled out that the spar was over, stating that if Hiashi knew what was go for him the clan heir would step away from her teammate.

He didn't like the arrogant fool he had been.

Instead he had insulted his brother calling him a weakling that couldn't even be a fun practice dummy, claiming the still target in the yard had been more of a challenge.

By then Tsume had fallen salient growling in the back of her throat along with her partner Kuromaru.

Kushina had merely glared- her anger quite-he learned later on that she being calm had been worst then when her anger was loud with her hair flouting behind her in the shape of nine tails.

Deciding it had had gotten boring to deal with all three losers the clan heir had turned back to the main house ready to go and take a relaxing bath after some fun.

For some reason that day, something in Hizashi snapped, perhaps it was the years of mistreatment or maybe the shame of being bested in front of his crush? Whatever the reason, the marked Hyuga - instead of laying in the ground like most branch members would- had gone at him, a kunai raised high in the air, hatred burning in the lavender eyes of his younger brother who was determined to end Hiashi's life while the clan heir's back was turned.

Sensing the incoming attack Hiashi turned at the last second and activated the seal, instantly Hizashi fell clutching his head pain ringing throughout his skull.

At the time Hiashi felt nothing as his brother got closer and closer to staring death in the eye because of him. His only thought while his brother started crying as the feeling of his brain slowly start to tighten to the point if the seal lasted a little longer it would explored, had been that the branch member deserved all the pain he was going though for daring to hurt a main branch. For daring to go against the only reason for the branch to even live.

After all Branched lived to serve Main; Nothing more, nothing less.

Just as he was going to deactivate the seal so his brother could get a proper beating from the Main house later he felt pain in his groin, shocked he looked down to see a knee between his legs. Before his mind could completely understand what some _peasant _ had done to him his world became unforced as pain took him from all sides.

A fist hit him in the head, then a rock, a shoe, a hair pin, a chair, a bottle, a piece of wood, some sand and he _was certain_ that he got hit with Kuromaru since the Red Monster could left him.

It all happened so fast he didn't even have time to scream!

All he could hear had been Kushina screaming "**YOU DARE HURT HIZASHI WITH A HEAD SEAL?! YOU WILL FEEL THE SAME PAIN ****_FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE_****! NOW BEG FOR MERCY PRETTY BOY! DO YOU HEAR ME?! BEG!" **

That had hunted him for weeks – no _years. _ From the moment he meat her at age twelve to age nineteen Hiashi had wet nights and mornings of Kushina…only it hadn't been the type of wet most teens might have. Hiashi could never forget the look of the branch maid as she took his wets sheets after finding out that the clan head had such a big nightmare he…he…he… wet his pants and bed after waking up screaming. Yes the twelve year old clan heir of the Hyuga clan had peed out of fear in his sleep.

For seven years every morning he woke to smelling sheets and- just like Kushina had train him to do -yelling out "Please forgive me Ramen Queen! I am unworthy of your awesomeness! I am a mere want-be girl!"

Shivering when he would forget _somehow _she would appear and give wedgies so terrible that he wondered how in the world he was able to Hinata or Hanabi.

Maybe some laughed at him whenever he would get up in the middle of the night and run to his brother's room claiming they haven't had a brotherly sleep over in years, even back then he was too prideful to just say he didn't want to sleep alone, looking back on them though those sleepover _did_ taught him to build a better relationship with his brother.

Made him realize how kind heart his brother was and how much he loved him.

Maybe Kushina wasn't all that bad after all?

Naruto yawn in his sleep stretched a little then went boneless again as the three year old rubbed his little head against Hizashi's shoulder and settled one more.

Hiashi stood perfectly still eyeing the boy with nervous sweat dripping from his forehead, because that stretch was _exactly _like the bloody's monster. Not daring to move or even breath till he made sure that the Red Head Monster's offspring hadn't woken did he allow himself to unfreeze and let out a shaking relief sigh? It sounds more like a grateful sigh to others.

Noting that his brother had walked on ahead of him while he momentary turned to stone Hiashi made a nervous gasp that reminded the clan head of his eldest daughter – huh so _that's_ where Hinata got her shy and scared attitude - and ran practically crying after his younger brother.

"Wait! H-Hizashi! W-wait for m-me! D-DON'T LE-LEAVE ME!" Cried the clan head

Readjusting Naruto in his arms Hizashi personally couldn't see what was so terrifying about the little boy like his brother could. With the way the blond toddler rubbed his head against the man's neck making cute "ah" and "um" sounds in the three year old's sleep that only babies can make had the marked Hyuga fighting the urge to coo.

_Naruto is adorable, not as adorable as Neji of course but adorable none the less._ Thought Hizashi smiling warmly.

Naruto moved again, with one arm under the boy to hold him up Hizashi used his free hand to gently pat the back of the blonde while he hummed a lullaby hoping to keep his teammate's son asleep.

Because awake meant noise, noise meant someone hearing, someone hearing meant someone spotting them with the child who should have been in his isolated nursery far away from others. The thought of Naruto being kept inside like some animal left a bitter taste in his throat but he moved on determine to take this child to a safe and warm home.

It had been pure luck that the ANBU hadn't found the boy in Neji's room as they search for any clues and made a head count of every child of the compound. After finding out who the boy's parents were Hizashi had taken him inside along with Hinata while his brother was order to tied up the Cloud nin and to stall the ANBU as long as he could.

With Hinata safely in her room, Hiazhi made his was over to the small little two roomed house that Hiashi had build close to the main house for their …err sleepovers…. which soon became his and his son's home over the years. Closer to the main house than any other branch member including the servants though still a little isolated too, seeing that the clan couldn't let go of all its history just yet but this was the first step in the right direction to the younger brother of the clan head. Who knows maybe over the years the branch could learn some clan techniques?

Anyway since Neji had still been awake when he felt the pull of his brother calling for help he hadn't been surprise to find his boy waiting for him when he got back and was eager to play with the blond child who was happily chewing on his candy. The two played till they fell asleep….okay till Neji fell asleep while Naruto ran around and around.

Playing with them had been exhausting especially with the Blondie bag of energy but to see both happy made him glad he did even if his back disagreed.

Though as the parent he had to leave them and go outside to tell the his follow clan men who were doing the head count that his son was safely sleeping, all he had to do was tell them that Neji had just fallen asleep asking them not to go inside less his boy would wake stating that after all the trouble of trying to put him to sleep he didn't want it to happen. They had nodded once before moving on to make sure the clan had not lost any other child, not once guessing that a blond child had been currently playing with Neji's blocks.

A part of him felt shame for lying but he knew Kushina would have done the same if it had been Neji. She too would have taken his child to Tsume where there Neji would be safe.

Tightening his grip on Naruto Hizashi thought over where he planned on hiding the young three year old. He was certain Tsume would allow them to use the Inuzuka's clan pup room which was basically the nursery where all puppies would be place after they could survive away from their mothers. It is considered a holy place for the Inuzuka which was why its location was above the clan head's house.

Only the clan head could enter the room which was the reason Tsume picked the dog partners for her clan children once they hit the coming of age which at least a year before they would enter the academy. Only she knew the inside of that room, and only she would know if a little three year old played with the puppies while they waited to find a way to smother the boy out of the village.

The only way the village council or Hokage could not demand the child back once he was outsides the city walls would be having the boy's godparents told of his survival and using the custody they rightfully had to keep him. After all Minato had thought ahead of this for months since he found out of Kushina's pregnancy. The man had many enemies so he wanted his children covered if something were to ever happen to him or Kushina, thus gave Naruto's godparents full custody if it ever came to that.

Stupid- blond- girl stealing- bastard that was Minato ,Hizashi couldn't say the man never planed ahead.

With any luck Naruto would only have to be there long enough to contact Lord Jiraiya or/and Tsunade-sensei. Then they would decide what to do from there….

_Now that I think of it I don't really have a plan….I just want Tsunade-sensei to know of Naruto. _ Thought Hizashi as the Inuzuka compound came into view.

Instead of walking up to the clan's gate Hizashi took a left into a small ally - he ignored Hiashi's "P-please n-not an ally! _SHE WILL BE WAITING!" – _then moving to a small beat down house which only reached up to his hip that blended into a tree along the many hiding behind the compound.

He looked back at his brother who clutch to the back of his kimono all the while trembling "W-why ar-ar-are we in the f-f-f-orest? And w-why a-are yo-you st-staring at that t-tree- OH MY GOD! WE'RE GOING TO REVIVE HER! YOU BROUGHT ME HERE AS A **SACRIFICE!" **

Before Hizashi could deny the ridiculous conclusion his brother came with Hiashi turned…..and hit a branch knocking himself out though it looked more like he fainted to the marked Hyuga. Sighing at the clan head, the younger brother remembered how sometimes many wondered how someone that scared of leaving his home could be a ninja. Hiashi would come up the strangest scenarios in his head about Kushina which long story short usually ended with the Hyuga knocking himself out because of his fear.

Shaking his head Hizashi knocked on the bark once making the house visible. Pausing to shift Naruto again, he looked around with his byakugan to make sure no one would be seeing them then he turned back to the little house. Kicking the left window, punching the right one, gently tapping the door then the door knob he finally pulled the roof off and the front wall fell forward while the roof lifted into a door wall.

Inside was a darken hallway lit up by small torches, taking a step he stopped then sighed once more before dragging his brother from the spot the clan head laid. Picking up his brother by his right leg Hizashi made his way down the hall.

The hallway soon ended at a door which had complicated seals all over it to the point the door almost seemed made out of seals instead of the wood.

The seals pulsed once when Hizashi stepped forward , tilting his head slightly to the left the branch member activated his bloodline. The seals pulsed faster then they slowly started moving of the surface of the wood towards Hizashi's face. When the first marks circled his left eye a small blue light hit him scanning his pupil less eye before moving to the right, the Hyuga's head moved with it The blue light turned red before it moved all over his face the marks shifting left and right, up and down, till the finally settled on his lips.

Knowing what he had to do next, Hizashi looked down to make sure his brother was still out and then turned to the boy in his arms happy to find Naruto too sleeping. The seals required him to do something that normally he would not but people who would somehow get past the security scan would never guess this was he's password so….

Slowly his tongue gently licked over his lips in a seductive manner wetting them twice as the light turn green then it moved up to his eyes once more which glazed over in desire ,the light turned yellow as it expanded all over his face, finally the Hyuga blow a kiss ended it all with a loud smack sound.

The marks stilled then slammed back into the door which dissolved into nothingness leaving behind no sign of a door ever being there in the first place, revealing a maze of halls. Face still burning from his password Hizashi, didn't notice the eyes of the clan head snap open before they flickered around in panic.

Grunting when he felt a kick on his right hand, Hizashi was forced to release his brother's leg. Getting ready to yell at Hiashi for the unnecessary kick he turn and what greeted him?

The mighty Hyuga clan head running the maze screaming "I WANT TO LIVE!"

Blinking once the marked Hyuga watched Hiashi run by at least seven times due to taking the wrong turn though when he finally had enough, Hizashi raise his hand making a fist and waited.

Just like he expect he only had to wait a few minutes when the sound of running could soon be heard behind him again. Not bothering to move, a blur slammed right into his fist which now that it slowed down could be identified as Hiashi. His older brother dropped to the ground holding his noise in pain.

Now that he thought of it there had been a crack sound. Did he break Hiashi's nose? Oh well it got the clan to stop running around, so he could let the sound slide for now.

"Stop being an idiot. With all that noise you're making Naruto might wake up. If he is anything like Kushina when it comes to sleep you of all people should _know_ how terrifying it can be." Said Hizashi looking down at his brother who froze then muffled his yelps of pain with a nervous look in his eyes.

When the clan head calmed down enough for them to move on the twins walked side by side down the hallway entering the maze however instead of picking a path to take Hizashi walked straight into the wall opposite from them.

Shocked Hiashi watched as his brother along with the Red Monster's offspring were absorbed by the wall, using his byakugan he realized he could not see on the other side. Could it be they could not see him?

Looking around twice, and even touched the wall only to find it solid , he deemed it safe so he turn to leave hoping on getting away when a hand shot out taking hold of his kimono. Before he could react Hiashi was pulled into the wall where Hizashi waited for him. He opened his mouth to say something when his younger brother held his hand in front of his face making the universal sign to "shhh"

Nodding Hiashi took a look around and realized there were in a room but there wasn't much elbow room.

Hizashi turned to a door with a picture of sake frame to it. "Where is sensei's sake?" he asked.

After a few seconds he yelled out "SAKE!? I DRANK IT!"

A loud click came from the door followed by the sounds of metal moving before the door sank into the floor reviling a annoyed woman on the other side. Tsume still had on her pajamas, her hair clearly need a good coming and judging by the bags under her eyes she really need that sleep.

"This better be good Hiaz." She said "I swear if you woke me up for nothing you're going to be in a world of pain. What could be so important it couldn't wait till morning?"

Instead of answering her question Hizashi patted Naruto's back again humming quietly. He watch his teammate's eyes snap to the boy in his arms her face changing into a frown of confusion before saying "Meet Naruto **UZUMAKI **"

Tsume eyes widen before she turned walking up the stairs which led to her bedroom. "All right that was good. Let's go"

Nodding Hizashi followed as they walked he explain what had happen watching the whole time the Inuzuka's shoulders shake as she cried tears of relief but did not comment on it.

After all Tsume had love Kushina like a sister no more like a sister who saw the other as her best friend; the best kind of a bond sibling could ever had. Sometimes they would even introduce themselves as siblings, for when they were mere academy students both were constantly picked on by the boys_ "Are you sure you're a girl? Because with all that fat and dog smell we can't be sure!" _, by the girls "_ew. It's the she-men! Get away from me I don't want to catch your loser-ness" _. They suck together through and through.

It had been Kushina's constant support that allowed her to never take s#*% from anyone, making her the best clan head so far.

So it made senesce she would be happy that Naruto was still alive, so happy in fact, she would later have to kill both twins for seeing her in this state but that would be later, right now she turned holding out her hands, tears running down her face. Hizashi knowing what she was asking for handed over Naruto without a fuss.

The night of the Kyuubi attack took from Tsume her husband, her best friend/sister and the undead nephew she never knew.

Now she would get the chance of knowing him and she will not let anyone take that from her.

_Don't you worry sis. I'll keep him safe. _She vowed when they reached her room, holding Naruto tightly almost like he would disappear if she didn't. Looking towards the door where her partner stood guard making sure no one would see team 1's secret entrance- each member had the same at their respective houses in case of emergencies- she whipped her tears.

"Kuromaru want to meet Kushina's pup?" She ask the wolf looking dog, who only froze for a second before making his way over. The dog sniffed the sleeping child giving a grin before moving back.

"Hello little one" he said then returned to his post at the door. Grinning Tsume moved to her bed, and placed the boy down. Getting her bearings she turned to the twins which had been silent the whole time.

"So what's the plan? How are we going to get him out of here?" she asked remembering Hiashi's reasoning's for taking Naruto out of the village even if she didn't want to be away from him she couldn't find any other way to make sure the village wouldn't make a mindless weapons out of him or turn the blond child into a target for their hate.

Hiashi looked hopeful at the idea of the Red Monster's son being taken far from him but kept his thoughts to himself. Both members of team 1 would never let him get away with saying that. Still didn't stop him from doing a happy dance in his mind.

Hizashi pulled out a letter which he had written before coming here. "So who wants to the one who sends this to sensei?"

Tsume had a thoughtful expression on her face before shaking he head. "By the time we find her, the village will notice Naruto missing it'll be too late. However I'll use the CESA to get a hold of Jiraiya and if Hiashi helps he'll be here faster."

Frowning Hizashi agreed that finding their sensei _would_ be time consuming as she moved a lot and the CESA which stand for Clan Emergency Spy Assistance where the clan head who believed there was a spy in their clan could call upon the head of the spy network in secret without reporting the person to the Hokage- as to not give a warning to the spy their cover had been blown- and get Jiraiya here as early as next day sooner if more than one CESA was active.

"Very well send it right now. You too, brother." He said to both clan heads.

Every clan head had a seal on their body place by spy network head himself when they would take over the responsibilities for such needs. The clan head got to choose where they would want it so lifting up her right pants leg Tsume slapped some chakra into a her seal.

Almost bounce at the idea of being freed before the true terror began Hiashi placed his hand on the back of his left shoulder activating his seal as well.

Now all they had to do was wait.


End file.
